The Consequences Of Being A Geek
by tweetypie16
Summary: A new Riley story! Read Of Cockroaches and Women first, as that is the prequel. Riley decides he needs a job. Amazing things happen on the way! Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well, here I am again! I got such a good response to my last story, Of Cockroaches and Women, that I decided to write more Riley stories. This one will be much longer, so, the more reviews I get, the quicker you guys get new chapters!! :D**

**P.S. Of Cockroaches and Women is the prequel to this story, so read that first!!**

Riley walked down the street, getting some interesting stares from other people walking by. He looked at them, confused, wondering what was so interesting that they felt the pressing need to stare at him. It took him a few minutes before he realized it was probably the fact that he forgot to put new clothes out the night before. He had inadvertently thrown on the clothes he was wearing yesterday, which was Halloween. These clothes consisted of hot pink jeans, and a hot pink shirt. His costume was the Energizer bunny. He had thought this was a good costume. For the life of him, he didn't understand why everyone laughed at him. Even Ben and Abigail were rolling on the floor laughing at him.

"Well, correction, Ben wasn't a surprise," Riley muttered to himself. "Ben thinks I'm a bird brain anyway." He decided to go buy some new clothes so he didn't look like this.

Walking into a local clothing store, he quickly bought a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

"Never mind the fact that the total was sixty bucks Riley, don't worry about it." He continued muttering to himself as he left the store.

"Never mind the fact that I have no job, and therefore no source of income, and I have to pay the rent soon. Don't worry about that Riley, it's no big deal." Riley walked, discouraged on his job search. He now looked very good clothing-wise, thanks to the sixty bucks he had just spent. Now he needed to find a job. He stopped at the local grocery store, after seeing a sign in the window saying "Help Wanted. Apply Inside."

"Well, let's give it a shot!" Riley said grumpily. Truthfully he wasn't happy about having to get a real job, he liked treasure hunting a lot better. But he had spent all his money from the discovery of Cibola on a new laptop, about six thousand pairs of Converse shoes, a new apartment for himself, (he thought that his old one wasn't fitting for a man of his wealth and position), and a Chinese feast. Not to mention the Energizer bunny costume. Smart as Riley was, he thought, that since no smart person would make and sell hot pink clothing, he would have to make his own. So he spent money, and bought a white t-shirt and a pair of jeans. Then he spray painted them hot pink. So it cost more money. Needless to say, he wasn't happy when he went into _Wet Seal_and saw that they sell both hot pink t-shirts and hot pink jeans. He remembered that moment all too well. (FLASHBACK)

_"Well, my spray painting work is all done. To tell you the truth I am very happy with it. It only took me ten hours to do! A new record for me. Good work Riley!" Riley decided to take a break, and stopped at the mall for some Chinese. On his way to the foodcourt, he noticed a store called WET SEAL. Normally he wouldn't have paid attention, except for the fact that there, sitting in the window was a hot pink t-shirt. Riley ran into the store, ignoring the weird looks that the sales people gave him, and saw hot pink jeans on a rack. He started yelling at himself and jumping up and down. Presently the store clerk came over and asked him to stop._

_"SIR! Would you please stop jumping and shrieking? It is disturbing our other customers." Riley was so angry however, that he decided he wanted to be uncooperative, and just started screaming all the louder._

_"RILEY POOLE, YOU ARE SUCH AN IDIOT! YOU SHOULD HAVE KNOWN THAT SOMEONE WOULD SELL HOT PINK CLOTHES! YOU IDIOT! YOU JUST SPENT TEN HOURS PAINTING, AND SPENT A FORTUNE ON SPRAY PAINT, WHEN YOU COULD HAVE JUST BOUGHT THEM! YOU ARE SUCH AN IDIOT RILEY!" He continued like this for some time, until finally he was removed from the mall by security._

_END FLASHBACK_

"Oh yes! You remember that day don't you Riley. The day you made yourself look like an idiot." Riley shook that day from his head, and walked into the store. Now to convince the manager that he was a good worker.

"Are you good with people? Our facilities and this job require good people skills." The manager questioned Riley about his talents.

"Why yes sir I am! I love people!" Riley was happy. Finally a requirement he could meet. Well, change that, meet honestly.

"Good! Sounds like your just the man we've been looking for. If you would just fill out these forms, we can get you started immediately." The manager handed Riley a stack of forms. Normally, he wouldn't have had a problem, except for the fact that this wasn't just an stack of forms. Nope, this stack was about ten feet high!

**Okay, so what did you guys think? I heard that the beautiful green button below lets you tell me, so why don't you try it? Ten reviews = New Chapter!!!!**

**P.S. I accept anonymous reviews!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter two!! Thanks to my two reviewers!! (Hint: Keep reviews coming, it makes me eager to keep writing!! ;)**

Last Time:

_The manager handed Riley a stack of forms. Normally, he wouldn't have had a problem, except for the fact that this wasn't just an stack of forms. Nope, this stack was about ten feet high!_

__________________________________________________________________

Riley felt beads of sweat appearing on his forehead. He finally finished the last form and handed them all back to the manager.

"Here you are sir, all finished!" Riley smiled weakly at the manager.

"Why thanks! And please, call me Mr. Wilkinson!" Riley whirled around at this.

"Wilkinson?" He felt his heart rate drop very quickly.

"Yes, Ryan Wilkinson. You might have heard of my brother Mitch? He was killed discovering the Lost City of Cibola." The manager smiled. "I miss him, he was a great guy!"

"Yeah, I'm sorry for your loss." Riley choked out, before leaving the office as quickly as he could. What trouble would this cause, working for the brother of the man that tried to kill his friends?

Wearily, Riley walked into his beautiful apartment after a long day at work. It truly was a beautiful apartment though. Rich new carpet was all throughout, with fresh paint on the walls. It came fully furnished, and had a full bathroom. Two bedrooms and a kitchen completed the apartment. Never mind the three thousand dollar per month price-tag.

"Okay, time to order Chinese and relax." Riley thought over his long day as he placed his Chinese order.

FLASHBACK

_"Okay ma'am, your order total is 365.89. Will that be cash or credit?" Riley smiled pleasantly at the woman._

_"365.89! I have one gallon of milk and a loaf of bread. How could the total possibly be 365.89?" the woman practically screamed at him._

_"Um," Riley frantically checked the receipt. His heart sank as he realized that when the machine asked for the quantity, he had entered the price. So it registered 245 gallons of milk, and 100 loaves of bread. "How do I fix it?" Riley wondered out loud. The sound of the woman's screams had brought the assistant manager running. She quickly fixed the problem, and made the lady happy again. Riley had received a stern lecture, and had been told to go home for the day. He had happily obeyed._

"Ah, the joys of grocery stores!" Riley said sarcastically.

"Lounging on his couch, Riley turned on the television. One of his favorite movies, _Technology Unlimited_, was playing, so he decided to watch it. He had no idea what was about to happen.

**Sorry to leave you guys here, but to go into what happens next would make the chapter end weird. I promise to update soon though, to make up for it. I heard that the beautiful green button below lets you tell me, so why don't you try it? Ten NEW reviews = New Chapter!!!! (So then the review total will be twelve….since I didn't get ten last time!! :D)**

**P.S. I accept anonymous reviews!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, here is Chapter Three. Thanks to storylover18 for the reviews..asking if they can send in ten reviews to get an update…lol…Your reviews make me smile..thanks!! Sorry, this chapter is mainly Riley/Katie fluff, there will be more action in the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Would I be writing this sentence if I owned them? Only poor little Katie is mine!!  
Please everyone else..review..I get so down if I don't get reviews!!! **

Ryan Wilkinson paced his office. Everything was going according to plan. He had hired Riley Poole today, and he could use Riley to get Ben and Abigail. Then finally, he would have the revenge for his brother that he so desired. Imagine, those people thinking they could kill his brother and get away with it. "Oh no, they won't! They won't even know what hit them!" He cackled like a maniac.

Riley woke up with a start. He quickly realized that he had fallen asleep on the couch watching the movie. He checked his cellphone. 2:33 am. He dragged himself off the couch, intending to head to bed. His plans were thwarted however, when he tripped over the leg of the coffee table, which sent him sprawling. He picked himself up, muttering something unintelligible, and resumed his trek to the bedroom. He forgot about the glass he had left on the floor the day before, and accidentally kicked it. It crashed into the wall and shattered. He winced at the noise and stumbled into his room. Collapsing on the bed he sighed in relief and quickly fell into a deep slumber. He was awakened the next morning by his phone ringing. He quickly dug it out and answered it.

"Hello?" he said it rather groggily as he was still waking up.

"Riley?" A sweet familiar voice came over the line.

"Katie?" Riley asked. This was too good to be true. When was the last time a girl went on a date with him and then called him again? "Well never," he admitted to himself.

"Hey! I was wondering if you wanted to meet me for breakfast? I know a fantastic little diner near here..that is if your not busy?" She sounded hesitant.

"Yeah sure!" Riley had to control himself from being too eager.

"Great…I'll meet you there in say, fifteen minutes?"

"Sounds wonderful! I'll see you then! Bye!" Riley hung up the phone and began to daydream. "Ahhh, finally I have a girlfriend. Wait, I should read my book to see what it says." He picked up his advice book, _Girls: For Geeks_, and flipped to the chapter entitled, _Is She My Girlfriend?_ Riley read quickly until he found his answer.

_You cannot consider a girl to be your girlfriend until you ask her out. Common forms of this are, "will you be my girlfriend?" or "will you date me?" We do not recommend "will you marry me?" at this stage of the relationship._

"Rats!" Riley exclaimed, slamming the book shut. "Who knew this dating stuff could be so hard?" He was pondering how to ask her when he realized he had exactly seven minutes before he had to be at the diner. He jumped out of bed, threw on the clothes he had bought the day before, and ran outside. He jumped into his Ferrari and sped down the road. He stopped short when he heard the police siren behind him. "Oh crap!" He exclaimed. He pulled to the side of the room and thought about how late he was going to be. He sat and waited. Ten minutes went by before he looked behind him and saw that there was no police car there. He looked in front of him, and saw the officer giving a ticket to the person in front of him. "IDIOT!" He yelled at himself, before pulling back onto the road and driving the rest of the way. He parked and jogged into the diner. He looked at his watch. Twenty minutes late. He wished he had his book with him now. It had a chapter called, _What To Do When You Are Late._ "Oh well, I guess I'll just have to figure it out myself." He squared his shoulders and walked into the restaurant. He slid into the booth across from Katie.

"Hey, I'm sorry I'm late." He put on an apologetic face while whispering to himself, "please don't ask why, please don't ask why."

"That's fine. Why were you late, did something happen?" She asked with a concerned tone. Riley tried to hide his embarrassed face.

"No, I just lost track of the time." He crossed his fingers as he said it. He knew that the chapter called, _No Lying! _would not approve what he just did.

"Hey, um, Katie? I was wondering if maybe you would, that is I mean if you want to, of course you don't have to…but then again…" He stammered all over himself.

"Yes? What is it?" She tried to patiently help him.

"Well, I was wondering if you would be my girlfriend?"

**Cliffie!! Will Katie say yes or no? And what exactly does Ryan Wilkinson have in mind? You'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out!! Now, review, review, review!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, here is chapter four…I haven't gotten any new reviews since I don't know when, so please guys!! Bestow poor little me with a review!! I'll even do the puppy dog face if I have to..I'm good at it!! :D**

Riley waited breathlessly for Katie's response. It came quickly.

"Yes Riley, I would love to!" She smiled at him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Ben! Ben! You'll never guess what happened!" Riley had finished his breakfast with Katie, and was now home changing for work.

"No, I'm sure you're right Mr. Poole, I won't be able to guess. What happened?" Ben's calm voice couldn't discourage Riley.

"Katie agreed to be my girlfriend! Imagine, me, the biggest geek of all time, has a girlfriend!" Riley practically screamed it, he was so excited. Luckily for him, he couldn't see Ben holding the phone away from his ear and wincing.

"That's very exciting Mr. Poole. Now if you don't mind, I have an incredible development with the Booth diary here. It would seem that the cipher wasn't a map to just one treasure. It may, in fact, have been a map to another treasure. The lost silver of Blackbeard the Pirate. Isn't that exciting? We may have another treasure to find." Ben added a little life to the conversation. "Why don't you come over, and we can read over the information?" He suddenly heard a click, and realized that Riley had hung up. "Geek!" Ben muttered.

Riley wrapped up a strenuous day of work. He had been required to work the cash register for three hours, then was made to stack three boxes of cornflakes on the shelves. Ryan Wilkinson was on his way to the back room when he walked past Riley, stacking cereal. He was going to continue on when he heard Riley talking.

"38 grams of…um…sugar! That's right, and uhhh…156 calories!' Ryan quickly realized that Riley was memorizing the nutrition facts on the boxes. He hurried on, but not without thinking, "boy that guy has issues." He arrived in his office in the back room, where Katie was waiting for him.

"So, what did you get for me?" He waited impatiently.

"He asked me to be his girlfriend." Katie said smugly.

"Great! That means you will be even closer to him more of the time, you will be able to watch him more. I heard wind that Ben Gates has figured out the other treasure that the diary page revealed. He'll be after it in no time. We can sit back, and let them do all the work. You will disguise yourself as Katie again, and join in on the hunt. All the information you get, pass on to me. We will beat Gates there, and discover the treasure for ourselves. Then we can set a trap for Gates and his goons, and revenge my brother's death." He had an evil glint to his eye, as Katie leaned over and kissed him.

"I gotta go, I'm supposed to be having dinner with Riley at Ben and Abigail's tonight."

"Perfect," Wilkinson exclaimed. "See if you can get them to talk about the treasure!"

_Katie's POV_

Later that evening, Katie finished eating the last of her fried chicken and mashed potatoes. The food had been delicious, as Riley had promised. The talk had been all boring though, something about the Charlotte, whatever that was. She perked up, however, as the talk became interesting.

"So Riley, want to hear about Blackbeard's treasure? We're considering searching for it, because we finally found the clue on the page." Ben pulled out his notes as Riley nodded.

"Okay, here it is. Legends of Captain Blackbeard have been throughout history, however, this one is has been recorded and if anyone could find this treasure would be a very rich individual. In 1811, Captain Blackbeard commissioned by the British Admiralty was asked to raise the wreckage of a Spanish galleon off the shores of the Bahamas Islands. During this time, England and France were at war and the English wished the cargo to be taken to an American port safe from hands of Napoleonic France.

Captain Blackbeard did manage to raise the ship and made it to Baltimore. He then contacted a warship to tow the ship and all of its treasure to an English port.

While having a few drinks at a Baltimore tavern in June of 1812, Blackbeard was met with Peter Abelhard Karthaus, which was a famous privateer of the time. He informed Blackbeard that he knew of the ship that he brought to Maryland and that it held $1,500,000 worth of silver bars.

Now, Blackbeard knew his voyage was going to be even harder to accomplish between the French and the pirates, he did not have much of a chance of getting the treasure safely to an English port across the sea.

He then decided to go by land and rivers. Going through the land route through Canada would be safer and was only around 400 miles through rugged terrain. His route would be to follow the Susquehanna north to where Williamsport is today, then to Sinnemahoning River until he made it to Emporium as we know it today. Then they would have to travel 23 miles over the Keating Summit to the Allegheny River close to Port Allegany. This entire area was known to trappers, traders, and of course hostile Indians as Canoe Place. All that they needed to do was to follow the Allegheny to the mouth of the Conewango Creek and then up to Chautauqua Lake. Then he could just go down to Lake Erie very easily. Britain at the time controlled Lake Erie, so it would be the closest English port to secure the treasure in English hands.

The silver bars were placed into wagons with false bottoms. The terrain and wilderness held many difficulties that Blackbeard had not expected. They had to build rafts on two occasions, and during one of the turbulent events on the Susquehanna River, the raft capsized and they lost the oxen and the wagons into the river below. By the time they reached Clinton County, Blackbeard was fed up. America and England were now also at war and Blackbeard could not trust anyone they met along the trail.

Blackbeard decided to bury the treasure for safekeeping until he could safely get it to the English. Fort Niagara was blocked and Lake Erie was full with American boats, the only choice Blackbeard now had was to bury the loot.

Sometime during the summer of 1812, close to the village of Keating Summit the treasure was buried near an old saltlick. To this day, no one was ever told the exact whereabouts of the treasure from the Spanish galleon." Ben finished reading and looked up. "What do you think?"

"I think it sounds really exciting," Katie enthused. "Would you guys mind if I helped?" She put on a fake smile.

"No, that would be fine!" Ben smiled at her.

"What are we waiting for?" Riley asked. "Let's go!"

**Hmm, a lot happened in this chapter. Katie isn't really nice, she's evil, and we have a new treasure. Review and you get a new chapter!!!**

**Ooooohhhh look at the pretty green button. Why don't you click it and see what happens??**

**P.S. I accept anonymous reviews!!**


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Authors Note

Due to a personal emergency…this story is currently on hiatus until further notice. I will update story when I am able to begin writing again. I am sorry guys, didn't mean to disappoint, but I am not able to write at this time. I don't know how I'll live without it, but it won't be more than a month. Of that you have my personal guarantee!

Thanks so much for your patience and understanding!  
tweetypie16


End file.
